


Gushing Streams

by Kinky_Kobra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Bull has a horse cock, M/M, Piss Play, Unrealistic Cum, Watersports, excessive amounts of cum and piss, look this is filthy, piss drinking, piss in ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_Kobra/pseuds/Kinky_Kobra
Summary: "Big gushing streams.  I'm starting to feel inadequate."In which Bull and Dorian partake in some watersports.mind the tags.





	Gushing Streams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/gifts).



> This literally happened because I was wandering around the Emerald Graves and Bull said "big rushing streams. I'm starting to feel inadequate' and it made me immediately think of Dorian and Bull pissing on and in each other and I was so there for that. So, this was born.
> 
> If piss play isn't your thing, hit the back button now. If you love a good piss fic, please enjoy!
> 
> not beta'ed

“Let’s set up camp here,” the Inquisitor said, hands on her hips. Dorian, Iron Bull, and Varric immediately dropped their gear and started the familiar process of setting up, the Inquisitor right there helping them.

“My turn to cook, right?” Varric said, dragging one of their earlier game kills close.

“Yes, please,” Lavellan said, stretched out on the ground next to the fire.

Dorian put his hand on Bull’s shoulder. “Bull and I are going to go to the stream and wash.”

“Take yesterday’s clothes, would you?” Lavellan asked, not opening her eyes.

“Sure thing, boss,” Bull said, gathering the bag of their clothes to wash. He followed Dorian to the nearby stream. Dorian finds rocks and together they pin down the dirty clothes under the flowing stream.

“Well, now that _that’s_ out of the way,” Dorian said, standing up and stripping off his boots. 

“Planning something, were you?” Bull asked.

“I wanted you out here for your stunning conversation skills,” Dorian said, dropping his shirt. Bull watched the show appreciatively, eye tracking the play of muscles on Dorian’s chest.

“Just my conversation skills, or something else?”

“Well, maybe not _only_ for conversation,” Dorian said, wrapping a hand around his cock and tugging. Bull followed the motion, nipples hardening.

“I like the way you think.”

Bull quickly tossed his clothing aside and they stood naked in front of each other, the greenery of the Emerald Graves around them.

“You have something specific in mind?” Bull asked, his monstrous cock starting to fill and harden.

“I must admit…” Dorian started, one hand still around his dick. Bull titled his head, eye still locked on Dorian’s dripping slit.

“Yes?”

“I really have to take a piss,” Dorian said, grinning wickedly.

Bull’s breath caught in his throat as he swallowed his moan. His cock gave an enthusiastic twitch.

“Do you now?” Bull asked.

“Oh yes. I’ve been drinking all day and these flowing streams make it quite difficult to hold it.”

They didn’t often get to play this particular game. Running across the whole of Thedas, sealing rifts, fighting demons and humans and massive ass bears combined to not give them as much time as they would’ve liked. Add that to lack of privacy being stuck around the same group of people and they hadn’t been able to partake in one of their favorite past times since they’d left Skyhold last. 

Bull moaned, grabbing his own cock and stroking it. 

“Luckily for you, I’ve been feeling rather empty lately,” Bull said.

Dorian grinned and looked around. He pointed at a large boulder at the edge of the creek.

“Bend over that.”

Bull did, spreading his legs wide for Dorian. Dorian stepped up behind him, dragging his fingers down Bull’s firm butt cheeks. He spread them, staring at his pink, puckered hole. Dorian spit on it, pressing his thumb against Bull’s twitching entrance. 

“Make it quick,” Bull grunted, rocking back onto Dorian’s thumb. He wanted Dorian to fill him up and fuck him after.

“No prep?” Dorian asked idly, wriggling a second finger in. 

“I can take it,” Bull said, moaning as Dorian scissored his fingers apart.

“Don’t I know it,” Dorian said. He grasped his half hard cock and pressed it against Bull’s hole. He braced his feet wide and rolled his hips, breaching Bull’s body with nothing but the tip. 

He rested his free hand on Bull’s back, breathing slowly as he willed his erection to go down. Bull turned his head just enough to look at Dorian, waiting for the rush of hot fluid into his ass.

“Ahh, there we go,” Dorian moaned as his bladder finally released a spurt of hot piss. He stopped and started a few times before really getting going, a hot jet of piss rushing straight into Bull’s ass.

Dorian rolled his hips slowly as his stream really got going, pressing his hips flush against Bull’s ass. Bull moaned as he felt Dorian fill him from the inside. He could feel piss sloshing around his insides, filling him up as Dorian went. 

Bull reached under himself and grabbed his cock, stroking it in slow thrusts. He was hard and dripping, his horse sized cock against his belly, precum smearing across his chiseled abs. 

Dorian groaned. He’d been holding it all damn day and finally getting to piss into his favorite urinal was wonderful.

“You take it so well, darling,” Dorian whispered. He was nearly finished. He could feel his piss against his dick, Bull’s tight channel holding it all and inflating with the sheer amount he’d released into his ass.

Bull grunted. It felt so good. He loved being used like this, a dick in his ass filling him with piss. He was only disappointed that he couldn’t drink it at the same time. Maybe next time they could find someone else to invite to join them.

Dorian’s stream petered out as his bladder emptied, little spurts dribbling out to join what had felt like gallons coming out of him. 

“Such a good little urinal,” Dorian said, grasping Bull’s horns as he started to thrust. His dick slid easily in and out of Bull’s hole, piss slicking his way. He could only imagine the sounds they made, his dick sliding in and out, piss gushing out around his cock with each hard thrust, Bull’s bellowed moans. He could barely hear them over the rushing creek next to them.

It wouldn’t take much to send Dorian over the edge. He always got so hard when he pissed inside Bull. Bull was hot and tight and soaking wet and felt so good around Dorian’s length. 

“You want me to cum in you too?” Dorian panted, pulling Bull’s head back by the horns. 

“Yes!” Bull cried. 

Dorian doubled his pace, balls slapping against Bull’s ass as he thrust hard. He could feel piss running down Bull’s thighs as it escaped the confines of his ass, soaking his dick and balls. Bull could feel his balls getting wet and couldn’t resist the urge to cup and cradle them, fondling them as Dorian fucked him.

He clenched around Dorian’s cock and Dorian shouted his name, hips snapping forward as his cum spurted from his dick. 

Bull groaned at the feeling, Dorian’s cum mixing with the piss in his ass. It was thicker, creamier. 

Dorian pulled out before he was finished, watching Bull’s pucker tighten and trying to keep it all in. He let the last few strands of cum land across Bull’s ass, dripping off his balls to the creek at their feet.

“There. That was nice,” Dorian said. He stood back to watch Bull stroke himself. He did love Bull’s cock. He’d never seen one so big before, and loved the feeling of it spearing him in half.

Yes, he could go for a quick ride.

“Time to ride the Bull?” Bull asked, smirking at Dorian.

“Indeed. I find myself feeling rather empty.”

Bull let go of his dripping cock and stood up straight. He tightened his ass, making sure nothing escaped. He walked awkwardly over to a grassy spot right next to the creek, spreading out on his back. 

Dorian walked forward and moved to straddle Bull’s waist. He reached around behind him and winked as he pulled out the large plug he’d put in in the privacy of his tent that morning.

Bull let out an amused huff. “Hoping for this, were you?”

“Yes,” Dorian said, grasping Bull’s cock. He ran his hand up and down it, the friction making Bull moan. 

Dorian smirked and slid his hand down Bull’s large balls to his hole. “Get my fingers wet,” Dorian said.

Bull moaned and pushed, a gush of piss and cum spraying across Dorian’s waiting hand. He quickly used the cocktail to stroke Bull’s dick, paying attention to the head. 

“Good enough,” Dorian said, aiming that long, hard dick at his ass. He groaned as it pushed against his loose hole, finally sliding past the ring of muscle.

Bull moaned, grasping Dorian’s hips. He slowly thrust up while Dorian pushed himself down, his eyes locked on Dorian’s stomach.

He could see his own dick pressed against Dorian’s toned belly once he was fully seated.

“Ahh, yes,” Bull said, pressing his hand against Dorian’s stomach. Dorian’s eyes fluttered as he started to ride, that thick cock spreading his asshole wide and pressing deep into his gut. 

Bull’s cock was mostly human looking, although a fair bit larger than any man Dorian had ever been with before, both in length and girth. Dorian’s favorite part of his dick was when Bull came; the head flared out like a stallion’s cock and Dorian loved how it felt.

He also loved the excessive amounts of cum that those big balls could make. 

“Fill me up so I can put the plug back in,” Dorian gasped, rocking back on that long cock. 

“Gonna walk around camp stuffed full of my cum?” Bull moaned, snapping his hips up.

“Yessss,” Dorian hissed, his own flaccid cock bouncing with every thrust from Bull.

Bull grinned, reaching up and tweaking Dorian’s nipples. He swore he could feel the piss and cum sloshing around inside him and he loved it. 

“I’m close!” Bull yelled, scaring a nearby nug into running away.

“Give it to me!” 

Bull bellowed, pushing Dorian down onto him as he thrust upward. The tip of his cock flared out as he came, dick pulsing and twitching as he pumped Dorian full of his cream. He watched Dorian’s stomach swell, inflating with each spurt of seed.

Dorian moaned, going limp on Bull’s dick. Bull grinned, still rocking slightly. He would wait until his flare went down before pulling out.

“Mmm, we need to do that more often,” Dorian said, opening his eyes. 

He lifted himself off Bull’s cock, groaning as a rush of thick cream escaped his ass. His hand reached out and he grabbed the plug, pushing it back in to trap Bull’s spunk inside him. He’d be sore for a day, but it was so worth it. Bull got to his feet, still half hard. He had practically no refractory period.

“I want to cover you in cum and piss,” Bull said, pulling Dorian close. 

Dorian grinned. Bull had let him piss and cum inside him. He did love the sheer amount of piss Bull could let out. He swore it was gallons and loved the feel of it running over his skin. Being covered in his cum was just as good.

“Cum first, then wash me off with piss?” Dorian asked.

“I like the sound of that,” Bull said. Dorian fell to his knees in front of Bull, looking up at him. Bull took his long cock in hand and started stroking. It wouldn’t take long. He was keyed up from the feel of Dorian’s body fluids inside him, from the feel of emptying himself into Dorian, and part of the training he’d gone through had including cumming on command. 

Dorian’s eyes were glued to Bull’s dripping head, his large slit leaking. His own cock was slowly starting to fill again, pressing against his stomach.

Bull grunted as he felt that familiar heat start to spread from his belly outward. He looked down at the Tevinter mage on his knees, waiting for him to cover him in thick cum.

He bellowed as he came, aiming his dick at Dorian’s face and chest. Thick ropes of white cum shot from his flared cock head, spattering against Dorian’s face, running over his chin, dripping off his nipples. Dorian dragged his fingers through the spend and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking hard as Bull covered him in seed.

“Look at you,” Bull said, his balls finally empty. White cream covered Dorian’s face and shoulders, dripping down his body. “Such a filthy little vint. Covered in my cum like the slut you are.”

“Yes,” Dorian moaned, hand moving faster on his dick. He used his free hand to drag some of the cum into his mouth, sucking his fingers clean. “I’m a dirty boy. Are you going to clean me up?”

“Should make you go around like that, but I know you’d like it,” Bull said, lips curled in a smirk. Dorian smirked right back. He would like it, with the right group of people.

“Luckily, I’ve been drinking all day too, and we Qun can hold our piss for long periods of time.”

He spread his legs in front of Dorian, flaccid cock in hand. Dorian kept stroking himself, eyes glued to the tip of Bull’s cock. He was so close to having what he wanted. 

“I hope you’re thirsty,” Bull said, finally relaxing enough to let go. His piss rushed out of his dick in a torrent, hot, yellow fluid splashing against Dorian’s chest. Dorian moaned as it flowed over him, globs of cum running down his skin in a golden shower. 

He opened his mouth and Bull flicked his cock at Dorian’s cum covered face. Dorian swallowed some of the bitter liquid, closing his eyes and mouth and pushing his face right into the stream of piss. He felt it run over his mustache, down his chin, over his neck, his nipples, down his abs to the dark hair at the base of his cock, to drip off his balls to the grass beneath him. 

Bull kept pissing and pissing, his hot, fragrant stream covering Dorian from head to toe, his thick cream getting rinsed from Dorian’s body by his piss.

Dorian opened his mouth again, taking another mouthful and swallowing it down. His back arched and he cried out, getting more in his mouth as he came, his cock twitching weakly as thin streams of cum joined the mess of piss and seed at his knees.

Bull reached deep into the reserves of his bladder, aiming his cock right at Dorian’s. One more rush of piss spurted from his dick, spraying Dorian’s dick as he came.

Bull was finally dry, the tip of his cock dripping piss. He stared down at the mess that was Dorian, filthy and debauched and covered in piss and cum.

Dorian grinned up at him, panting hard.

“We should probably clean up,” Dorian said, groaning as Bull pulled him to his feet. Bull yanked him close and crushed their lips together. His tongue plundered Dorian’s mouth, chasing the taste of his own piss. 

“Now we can clean up,” Bull said, pulling back. Dorian smirked at him and the two went to the creek. They would wash each other down, gather the clothes that had been soaking, and go back to camp.

They did love their time alone.

 

The next day, the four of them continued tromping through the Emerald Graves. They came across Silver Falls and Bull looked up at them. 

“Big gushing streams. I’m starting to feel inadequate.”

Dorian burst out laughing. “Trust me, darling. Your streams are far from inadequate.”

“I don’t want to know,” Varric muttered.

The Inquisitor just rolled her eyes. She knew better than to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos feed this filthy, kinky snake.


End file.
